mogapediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Monster Hunter Online
Monster Hunter Online ou MHOL, est un jeu MMO (jeu en ligne multijoueur) sur ordinateur sorti le 28 juin 2013 en Chine uniquement. Le jeu appartient à la compagnie Tencent, avec l'accord de Capcom et utilise le moteur CryEngine. Annonce de la sortie du jeu Le 18 avril 2013, un trailer a été lancé pour un nouveau jeu de Monster Hunter. Capcom l'a fait suivre un peu plus tard avec une annonce officielle Annonce officielle du jeu. Crytek a suggéré initialement que ce jeu aurait une version internationale, mais la déclaration a été retirée. Ils ont plus tard clarifié le problème, déclarant que le jeu est ne sortirait probablement pas de la Chine. Vidéos officielles Bande-annonce du jeu Monster Hunter Online brought to life by CryENGINE 3|Première bande-annonce de Monster Hunter Online Monster Hunter Online trailer 3|Troisième bande-annonce Monster Hunter Online - Awakening CBT Trailer|Bande-annonce de Awakening CBT Monster Hunter Online - January Update featuring Shen Gaoren and Gunlances Trailers des armes Monster Hunter Online Weapon Trailer (Bow)|Arc Monster Hunter Online Weapon Trailer (Bowgun)|Fusarbalète lourd Monster Hunter Online Weapon Trailer (GS and SnS)|Grande épée et épée & bouclier Monster Hunter Online Weapon Trailer (Long-Sword)|Epée longue Nouvelles fonctionnalités possibles Quelques nouvelles idées ont été montrées dans les bande-annonce de Monster Hunter Online qui exposent de nouvelles fonctionnalités. Dans la bande annonce CGI (traduction), la Rathian pose sa tête contre la Grande Epée du chasseur et ils ont une bataille de poussée. Quand il est libéré, il utilise sa Grande Epée comme une ancre (cela pourrait être un moyen d'éviter une chute en arrière). Le feu est aussi censé se comporter de manière plus réaliste, en s'étalant sur l'herbe et les arbres, et en étant affecté par les actions des joueurs et des monstres. En effet, les chasseurs peuvent même être blessés par des projections de flammes qui peuvent être causées par les attaques de monstre. Par exemple, dans cette vidéo, la Rathian vainc un chasseur en lui envoyant avec sa queue une projection d'herbe ardente. De plus, l'interface utilisateur a été adaptée pour tirer parti des contrôles à la souris : les joueurs ont juste à cliquer sur un objet dans leur inventaire pour l'utiliser. Du fait de l'expérience de Tencent avec les MMORPGs, une barre a été ajoutée à la fois pour les objets et pour les compétences des armes, comme pour l'attaque chargée avec la grande épéeCette vidéo présente les nouvelles fonctionnalités du joueur. Some new attacks have been added, such as a return slash after a long sword's fade slash, visible in this same video. L'esthétique a changé, en plus de l'amélioration graphique générale pour profiter de CryEngine, ce qui inclut des taches de sang dans l'environnement à chaque coup porté, quelques réglages du comportement de la caméra et des effets lumineux. Remarques * Il s'agit d'un jeu Monster Hunter qui n'a pas été entièrement fait par Capcom, c'est un MMO développé par Tencent Games avec le support officiel de Capcom. Le jeu ne s'inscrit donc pas dans la série officielle Monster Hunter. * Il s'agit du premier jeu Monster Hunter a tourné sur CryEngine 3. Cela lui permet d'avoir un environnement hautement détaillé et un éclairage dynamique, avec des effets de la météo. Les bande-annonce montrent à la fois un chasseur utilisant une armure Rathalos, et une armure qui ressemble plus à une armure en alliage, mais assez différente. * Le jeu étant destiné à la Chine, il est intégralement en Chinois. Cependant, différents patchs anglais ont été mis au point pour jouer en anglais. Galerie MHO-Rathian Screenshot 040.jpg MHO-Congalala Screenshot 026.jpg MHO-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 054.jpg MHO-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 055.jpg 2013-04-18-185859.jpg 2013-04-18-185633.jpg 2013-04-18-185621.jpg 2013-04-18-185606.jpg MHO-Congalala Screenshot 024.jpg 2013-04-18-185444.jpg 2013-04-18-185430.jpg 2013-04-18-185422.jpg MHO-Rathian Screenshot 036.jpg MHO-Rathian Screenshot 038.jpg MHO-Congalala Screenshot 025.jpg 2013-04-18-185254.jpg 2013-04-18-185235.jpg 2013-04-18-185231.jpg 2013-04-18-185211.jpg 2013-04-18-185130.jpg MHO-Velociprey Screenshot 001.jpg MHO-Velociprey Screenshot 002.jpg MHO-Velociprey Screenshot 003.jpg MHO-Rathian Screenshot 035.jpg MHO-Caeserber Screenshot 051.jpg Monster-Hunter-Online-1.jpg Monster-Hunter-Online-7.jpg MHO-Caeserber Screenshot 050.jpg ar_01-05-b.jpg ar_01-03-b.jpg MHO-Caeserber Screenshot 054.jpg monster-hunter-online-18.jpg MHO-Caeserber Screenshot 052.jpg MHO-Caeserber Screenshot 053.jpg MHO-Bulldrome Screenshot 024.jpg MHO-Bulldrome Screenshot 025.jpg Gendrome MHO.jpg MHO-Rathian Screenshot 037.jpg ar_02-01-b.jpg ar_02-04-b.jpg MHO-Velocidrome Screenshot 029.jpg MHO-Velocidrome Screenshot 032.jpg MHO-Rathian Screenshot 033.jpg MHO-Rathian Screenshot 034.jpg New mysterious monster(2).jpg|Nouveau monstre inconnu New mysterious monster(1).jpg New mysterious monster.jpg MHO-Caeserber Screenshot 055.jpg MHO-Bulldrome and Velociprey Screenshot 001.jpg MHO-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 056.jpg MHO-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 057.jpg MHO-Bulldrome Screenshot 026.jpg MHO-Bulldrome Screenshot 027.jpg MHO-Bulldrome Screenshot 028.jpg MHO-Rathian Screenshot 039.jpg ar_03-01-b.jpg ar_03-02-b.jpg ar_03-03-b.jpg ar_03-04-b.jpg ar_03-05-b.jpg MHO-Gendrome Screenshot 020.jpg MHO-Gendrome Screenshot 021.jpg MHO-Gendrome Screenshot 022.jpg MHO-Gendrome Screenshot 023.jpg Wq img03-04 b.jpg MHO-Caeserber Screenshot 056.jpg MHO-Caeserber Screenshot 057.jpg MHO-Caeserber Screenshot 059.jpg Wq img03-05 b.jpg MHO-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 058.jpg MHO-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 059.jpg MHO-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 060.jpg MHO-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 061.jpg Mj0529gwlr05.jpg Mj0529gwlr04.jpg Mj0529gwlr03.jpg Mj0529gwlr02.jpg Mj0529gwlr01.jpg MHO-Baelidae Screenshot 025.jpg MHO-Baelidae Screenshot 026.jpg MHO-Baelidae Screenshot 027.jpg MHO-Baelidae Screenshot 028.jpg MHO-Baelidae Screenshot 029.jpg MHO-Gold Congalala Screenshot 001.jpg MHO-Gold Congalala Screenshot 005.png MHO-Gold Congalala Screenshot 002.jpg MHO-Gold Congalala Screenshot 004.jpg MHO-Gold Congalala Screenshot 003.jpg MHOL-Loading Screen Art 001.png|Écran de chargement MHOL-Loading Screen Art 002.png MHOL-Loading Screen Art 003.png MHOL-Loading Screen Art 004.png MHOL-Loading Screen Art 005.png Notes et références Liens externes * Le nouveau patch anglais de juillet 2017, avec consignes d'installation, sur Reddit https://www.reddit.com/r/MHOnline/comments/6nz9qx/monster_hunter_online_the_return_of_the_english/ en:Monster Hunter Online Catégorie:Base de données MHOL Catégorie:Ébauche